powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailmon (Digiranger)
Tailmon (テイルモン Teirumon) is a Digimon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 who is partnered with Hikari Yagami. Biography Tailmon was created along with the rest of the Digirangers' Digimon, as part of a project to help balance the good & evil in the Digital World. When she was still a Digitama connected to the Crest of Light & the Digivice, the Dark Masters attacked the facility where she was housed, & Gennai fled with the eggs in hand. During the escape, Tailmon's Digitama fell & became separated from the rest of the Digimon. She later hatched into Nyaromon, & constantly waited for someone she was programmed to bond with. When she later transformed into Plotmon, she searched for that person instead of passively waiting, but found Vamdemon. He took her under his wing, but during that time he routinely abused her, causing her to forget what she had been doing. Plotmon eventually naturally transformed into Tailmon & became one of Vamdemon's lieutenants in his army of Digimon. During this time, she gained a rival in one of his other minions, PicoDevimon, as the two competed for their master's favor. Her only friend was Wizarmon, a friendly Digimon who Tailmon had once helped. Tailmon first appeared in Bouken Sentai Digiranger as a malicious Digimon working for Vamdemon. Tailmon accompanied Vamdemon & his army in the assault on the Real World in the search of the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the Digirangers, who Vamdemon was determined to destroy. Thanks to Wizarmon, Talmon realized that she was in fact the chosen partner Digimon for the eighth member, Hikari Yagami. However, Vamdemon also discovered this & captured Tailmon & used her to identify Hikari. When Tailmon refused, Hikari willingly gave herself up to stop the bloodshed, despite the protests of Tailmon & the other Digirangers. The Digirangers & their Digimon, along with Wizarmon, fought Vamdemon to save Hikari. During the battle, Wizarmon sacrificed himself for Hikari. Tailmon & her partner was devastated by Wizarmon's death, & this activated the Crest of Light, enabling Hikari to become DigiPink, & quickly her & Tailmon to Transform into Angewomon & Angel DigiPink to fight Vamdemon. By absorbing the power of the other Digimon into each one of their arrows, Angewomon & Angel DigiPink had both apparently destroyed Vamdemon. However, Vamdemon's spirit endured & he became VenomVamdemon. After the following battle Tailmon accompanied Hikari & the other Digirangers back to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. Four years later, a human calling himself the Digimon Kaiser began conquering the Digital World & enslaving its Digimon. Tailmon is reunited with Hikari, but had lost her tail ring while escaping a Unimon under the Kaiser's control. Without the tail ring's holy power, Tailmon's strength was greatly reduced to roughly that of a Child-level Digimon. Gennai eventually returns the missing Tail Ring to Tailmon, having found it at some point. He explains that the Ring served as a means to contain the dark energy of the Digimon Kaiser's fortress, & that the absence of the ring is also what enables Tailmon & Hikari to armor transform like the others, despite already being at the Adult level. Personality Attacks *'Neko Punch' (lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch *'Cat's Eye': An attack that allows Tailmon to confuse &/or paralyze the opponent. *'Neko Kick' (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Other forms Unlike the rest of partner Digimon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger, Tailmon normally remains in her Adult form, as she was able to acquire enough energy to reach it on her own before ever meeting Hikari. Nyaromon's Digitama Nyaromon's Digitama was held by the Agents alongside Hikari's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Light, & the other Digitama, Digivices, Tags, & Crests, but when Piemon attacked their base & stole the tags & crests, Gennai took the Digitama & Digivices and escaped in a Mechanorimon. However, while flying over Server Continent en route to File Island, he accidentally dropped Tailmon's Digitama & Hikari's Digivice, forcing Nyaromon to grow up alone. Nyaromon Nyaromon (ニャロモン) is Tailmon's Baby II form. During Tailmon's flashback, Nyaromon is shown sitting in a tree, waiting for someone she is programmed to bond with. This someone would be Hikari, as Tailmon would later find. Attacks *'Fox Tail': Smacks enemies with her tail. *'Bubble Blow': Nyaromon fires bubbles from her mouth. Plotmon Plotmon (プロットモン Purottomon) is Tailmon's Child form. Plotmon tends to appear when Tailmon is too exhausted after a fight to maintain the Adult form. She appears for the first time in Bouken Sentai Digiranger in a flashback about how Tailmon met Vamdemon. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, Plotmon appears again when Silphymon De-Transforms. Strangely, Plotmon's appearance & attacks are based on a dog, while a majority of her other forms have features of a cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. Nefertimon Nefertimon, the "Light of Smiles", is the form that Tailmon takes when she Armor Transform using the Digimental of Light. This also results in Hikari becoming Neferti DigiWhite. Her name is derived from the ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti. Tailmon & Hikari first became Nefertimon & Neferti DigiWhite on the day the Digimental of Light was found. They, along with Takeru Takaishi, Patamon & Iori Hida had ended up in a cave after escaping some Evil-Ringed Tyranomon. Hikari managed to obtain the Digimental & unleashed its power, allowing her to become DigiWhite for the first time & allowing her & Tailmon to Armor Transform to Nefertimon & Neferti DigiWhite. After Ken renounced his evil persona, Nefertimon & Neferti DigiWhite were no longer needed as Tailmon & Hikari & the other older Digirangers & Digimon had their powers restored by one of Qinglongmon's Computer Kernels. This allowed Tailmon to once again assume her Perfect form while giving Hikari her new Angel DigiWhite form. Nefertimon was used as a means of transportation around the Digital World or to help destroy the Control Spires. Nefertimon & Neferti DigiWhite made their last appearances in the Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 finale when the cast was transported to a dimension where (according to Gennai) "wishes can become reality". Here, Tailmon & Hikari were able to three into all seven forms (except Holydramon & Holy DigiWhite) at once. Attacks *'Rosetta Stone': A pink beam of light erupts from Nefertimon's necklace, & stone slabs shoot forth from it. *'Nile Jewelry': Gems are fired from Nefertimon's paws. *'Curse of Queen': Beams of light fire from Nefertimon's headdress. *'Sanctuary Bind': Nefertimon partners with Pegasmon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. Butterflamon Butterflamon (バタフラモン Batafuramon) is the form that Tailmon takes when she Armor Transforms using the Digimental of Knowledge. This also results in Hikari becoming Butterfla DigiWhite. Angewomon Angewomon (エンジェウーモン Enjeūmon) is Tailmon's natural Perfect form, which is also the result of Hikari becoming Angel DigiPink (Angel DigiWhite in the second season). Angewomon & Angel DigiPink debuted during the final battle against Vamdemon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. The sacrifice of Wizarmon & Hikari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing Tailmon & Hikari to Transform into Angewomon & Angel DigiPink. They then used their "Saint Airs" & "Holy Arrows" to defeat him. Angewomon & Angel DigiPink were also powerful allies in the fight against VenomVamdemon, the Dark Masters & Apocalymon. They also got into a cat fight with Angewomon's rival LadyDevimon. After Hikari used the power from the Crest of Light to free the Harmonious Ones|Harmonious Ones, Tailmon & Hikari lost the power to become Angewomon & Angel DigiPink at will; but while battling one of the Digimon Kaiser's Airdramon by the Dark Ocean, Tailmon was able to transform to Angewomon (while Hikari's Angel DigiPink form was replaced by Angel DigiWhite) due to an unexpected power boost, letting them save Takeru & restoring the Hangyomon to their true forms. Later on, a full three years after giving up their power, Tailmon & Hikari & the other older Digirangers & Digimon had their powers restored by one of Qinglongmon's Computer Kernels, allowing Tailmon & Hikari to once again assume their Perfect forms. They were with AtlurKabuterimon & Atlur DigiViolet during the World Tour in Hong Kong. When Demon & his troops were in the Real World, LadyDevimon appeared & Angewomon & Angel DigiPink got into another catfight with her. They gave their last ounces of energy to Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode so he could defeat SkullSatamon. When the Digirangers follow Oikawa into the dream dimension, Tailmon & Hikari are able to transform into Angewomon & Angel DigiWhite, as well as all of their other forms, at the same time. Angewomon & Angel DigiWhite help attack the newly revealed BelialVamdemon, but vanish when the Digimon follow the demon lord through a dimensional rip into the Digital World. Angewomon & Angel DigiWhite later fight one of Diablomon's clones when they try to break back into the Real World. Attacks *'Holy Arrow': Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. *'Heaven's Charm': Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield & an attack. *'Saint Air': Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies & restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Silphymon Holydramon Holydramon (ホーリードラモン Hōrīdoramon) is Tailmon's Ultimate form, a serpentine dragon with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle & two horns. This is also the result of Hikari becoming Holy DigiWhite. Holydramon & Holy DigiWhite appear in the Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 movie Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Transformation!! The Golden Digimentals. In this movie, Angewomon & Angel DigiWhite fight the evil Digimon Cherubimon. Holydramon & Holy DigiWhite are two of the keepers of the Golden Digimentals, the others being Seraphimon & Seraph DigiGreen. During the battle, Angewomon, Angel DigiWhite, Angemon, & DigiGreen Warp Transform into their Ultimate forms to release the Golden Digimentals. After releasing them, the four Ultimates couldn't stay in this form & Holy DigiWhite & Seraph DigiGreen had to De-Transform while Holydramon & Seraphimon De-Transformed into Tailmon & Patamon. This form was never actually shown in the series. See Also External Links *Tailmon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Reynoman